swordscomicfandomcom-20200214-history
Guide: Character Pages
Character pages will be the most common pages on this wiki. This page will be a step-by-step guide for creating character pages. If you think that we could format these pages better or that we could add more onto it, then please comment your suggestions below or contact a wiki admin. Starting the Page Eah character page starts with a short paragraph introducing the character. Say something brief including their name, defining qualities, family members, and maybe an important story arc that they are involved in. Then follow that up with a short paragraph listing the comics they appeared in, with each comic name linked to the website. Biography The next section is the biography. Start this off with a header “Biography”, and then start telling the story of your character. Include the details of the comics they appear in, and make sure it's in chronological order. If you are unsure about the chronological order, go to the timeline page(will be done in the future) or ask people on the discord. If you can't find the chronological order of the events, then just talk about them as independent events and include a disclaimer that it is not in chronological order. If you don't know the specific of what happened in the intervening time between comics but know that something happened(eg. knowing that Bread Knight lost Stabastian in the time between the Swor'nament and his quest to save the princess), then the really spicy stuff comes in: speculation. Say something to the effect that “we know that in the intervening time ____ happened, but we aren't sure how this came about”(example: Sometime between the fight with the demon King and the start of Bread Knight's quest, he lost Stabastian. It isn't known exactly how this happened, but we know it did happen because Bread Knight needed a new sword). Then the speculation comes in: you can talk about your own theories or other theories by swords readers. Just make sure it is clear that they are theories, and you can go crazy with them. For each major story arc or event, make a subheading-1 and put the title of the event. This title could be the name of a comic or something you made up. Look at Xiphos’ Page for some good examples. Add any pictures that you feel are important to this biography. Make sure that if you add pictures, they are located next to the information that they are related to. Don't add three images about one paragraph; add one image about one paragraph, another about another paragraph, etc. Make sure the images don't feel too cramped on the page. Personality This section will be mostly speculation and inferences based off of the character's behavior in the comics. Use the comics and the discord as resources and describe the character's personality traits. If they are a more main character and you think that it is necessary, add a subheading-1 titled “motivations”, and add info on what you think the character is motivated by and what their goals are. If you can find pictures from the comics that relate to the personality section and want to add them, go for it. Powers and Abilities This section is straightforward: add bullet points for each of the special abilities that the characters have. Make the name of the ability bold, and then add a description of the power and how it is used. If you can't think of any abilities, you can write “no special abilities”. Though keep in mind that what counts as a special ability is pretty subjective, so adding things like “baking”, “stabbing really hard”, “crazy bad luck”, or “fanatical Cthulhu worship” is 100% fine. Ridiculous is fine as long as you don't get too ridiculous with it. Make the abilities as general as possible; for Harpe, put “combat skill” instead of “skill at killing sword hydras”. Add a picture that is related to the information if you can find one. Gear Very similar to the section above: use bullet points, describe how the character has used the gear and any special properties the item has. Make sure that your bullet points are somewhat unique. Brown pants with no special powers that are literally just worn as pants shouldn't be in here. As before, a picture or two is welcome as long as it's next to the information that it relates to. Relationships This section is pretty easy except there's a tiny but of specialized code that you need to use. At the beginning, add the template: Column-start. For more info on how to use it, go to the bottom of this page. Add family and allies first, then other people/creatures that the character is involved with. End it with a section for the character's enemies. Put a subheading-1 for each class of people, and if you need to add a note, just put a space, dash, space, and add the note(eg. if a character had an enemy named Bob that later became an ally, write “Bob - formerly” under the enemy section). If the character you are elisting is dead, put a cross(†). Look at King Hilton's and Xiphos’ pages for good examples of how to work this section of the page. This section should not have any pictures in it. Trivia Another bullet-point list of facts that are related to the character. There's no real format to this, just throw in anything interesting that isn't found elsewhere on the character page. If there aren't any fun trivia points you can think of, just don't include this trivia section. Templates Adding quotes and columns on character pages will need you to use specialized code, called templates. If you read this and still don't quite understand how to use them, then just leave a comment on the page/discord channel saying that the page needs quotes or columns. To use this code, you must be in the source editor. Access that by hitting the downward arrow next to “edit”, and select “classic editor”. Then at the top of the editing area click “source”. Columns Using this code will allow you to put two columns on the page. Columns can be used in the “Relationships” section of the page, so that we don't just have a short list of names running down one side of the page. This won't be needed for characters who only have a few characters listed in their relationships section. Example: How to use: Essentially, all the code does is put a space on the page in which columns can be used. The template is just the space, and the actual columns are for the left column and for the right one. code for the entire relationships section of a character page should look like this: Relationships If you need an example, look at the source code for the Bread Knight page. Quotes: Quotes can be mixed in a lot of places throughout the page. They should be related to the information below them, and should be spaced out so that we don't have too many quotes too close together. Example of a quote: How to use: To insert a quote into a page, go into source editor and use the code: Infoboxes At the very top of each character page, we want an infobox. These are actually easiest to add in from the visual editor(the editor you access by simply clicking the large “edit” button). Just hit "insert" and select "infobox". You want to use the infobox called "character". Filling in the information is pretty straightforward. You can see an example of an infobox to the right. How to use If you want to use insert an infoboxes in the source editor, here's the script